


I Promised it..I promised it to him / Ich habe es versprochen...Ich habe es ihm  versprochen

by 20ella1980



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Summary: Die Geschichte wird aus Gideons Sicht erzählt. Was und wie er sich in der schlimmsten Zeit seines Lebens  fühlt.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Kudos: 4





	I Promised it..I promised it to him / Ich habe es versprochen...Ich habe es ihm  versprochen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte wird aus Gideons Sicht erzählt. Was und wie er sich in der schlimmsten Zeit seines Lebens fühlt.

GIDEONS SICHTWEISE

Wir haben vor einem Jahr mit Jude geheiratet.   
Aber nun ,stehe ich von den Ruinen meines Lebens und warte...warte bis er stirbt. Er ..Jude, die Liebe meines Lebens. 

DREI WOCHEN ZUVOR.

Gideon

Jude und ich waren um 20.00 Uhr bei Leonel zum Essen eingeladen. Jude wollte zuvor bei der Baustelle der neuen Teufel Arena was abholen. 

Jude meinte er brauche nur 5 Minuten. Nur 5 verdammte Minuten. Wäre ich doch mit ihm rein gegangen.

Ich rief ihm noch hinter her ,er solle sich bloß beeilen,weil Leonel sonst meine Eier hätte,wenn wir zu spät kämen.

Als ich das Knacken hörte und die halbe Arena insich zusammen klappte wie ein Kartenhaus und Jude unter sich grub. 

Später ,wird bei der Prüfung sich rausstellen ,dass die tragende Wände zu instabil waren um die noch feuchte Betondecke zu halten.

Ich stürmte aus dem Auto ,in der Hoffnung das Jude es rechtzeitig geschaft hatte.

Ich schrie wie von Sinnen.

Weiss nicht mehr wie ,schaffte ich die 9-1-1 zu wählen.

Die Feuerwehr hat Stunden gebraucht um an Jude dran zu kommen

Während dessen versuchte Leonel uns vergebens zu erreichen. Wir waren nun seit zwei Stunden überfällig.

Als die Feuerwehr endlich an Jude dran kamen,wurde er in einen Helikopter gehift und ins Krankenhaus geflogen.

Die Ärzte kämpften um sein Leben.

Gideon erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Jude. In dem meinte er ,das falls ihm was zustoßen sollte,möchte er nicht an die Maschinen angeschlossen hängen und so existieren. Gideon soll ihn gehen lassen.

Es war im Moment schwer daran zu denken, aber er wird es respektieren müssen. Judes letzten Willen.

GIDEON

Die Leonel habe ich mittlerweile erreicht und nun steht sie vor mir im Krankenhausflur. 

Jude ist aus der OP raus. Wir sitzen mit Leonel an seinem Bett.

Es vergehen 1,2,3...6 Tage. Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit bei ihm.

Er schläft zwar,aber ich weiß das er alles hört und spürt. Ich bin überzeugt das er weiß, das ich bei ihm bin.

Leonel möchte mich ablösen,aber ich halte die Stellung.

"Ich habe es ihm versprochen, ich habe es Jude versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben, bis zum Ende. Seinem Lebens ende...

Hätte er sich je vorgestellt,an Judes Krankenbett zu sitzen und zu warten...Warten bis Jude geht, stirbt,erlöst wird . Erlöst von seinem Leid.

GIDEON

Tag und Nacht halte ich seine Hand, spreche mit ihm, mache ihm Musik an.  
"Jude,baby":ich bin da,bin bei dir. Tränen rinnen mir die Backen runter.  
Ich weiss mittlerweile das es nicht mehr lange dauern wird. Man hat mich drauf vorbereitet.

Jude bekommt einen Narkosemittel deren Dosis ständig erhöht wird und sein Bewusstsein ausschaltet.

Dann wird das Mittel abgestellt und er wacht nicht mehr auf.

Gideon möchte Judes letzte Tage mit ihm alleine verbringen. Seine Hand halten,einfach für ihn da sein. Das ist er Jude schuldig.

Jeden Tag und Nacht kann es soweit sein....Und nun, jetzt ist der Tag gekommen...

GIDEON 

Ich wollte grade raus zum Kaffeeautomaten, als mein Telefon klingelte.

"Leonel":ich wollte mir grade schnell einen Kaffee holen und zurück zu Jude kehren.

Ich sehe zu Jude auf und merke..er geht...Für immer..

In letzten Minute schaffte ich seine Hand zu greifen. Er machte seinen letzten Atemzug ..

Ich lege meine zweite Hand auf seine Brust .Er atmet nicht mehr,aber ich spüre wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlägt..bis es ganz aufhört

Gideon,der einerseits seit Tagen damit rechnen musste und denoch..Er konnte und wollte Judes Zimmer nicht verlassen. Er wollte den Jude nicht verlassen.  
Es klaffte ein riesen Loch in seinem Herzen,in seinem Leben.

GIDEONS GEDANKEN

"Ich hätte da rein gehen sollen,ich sollte hier liegen. Ich hätte sterben sollen....nicht Jude. Er soll leben.

GIDEON

Es ist vorbei...Ich bin in unserem Haus.So leer,so verlassen. Alles erinnert hier an Jude,an unsere gemeinsame Zeiten.

Gegen Abend lege ich mich endlich ins Bett. Bin so müde,so erschöpft, hilflos gegen die ganze Situation. Liege da und starre in die Dunkelheit. 

Als...Ich auf einmal etwas rieche. Es ist Judes lieblings Rasierwasser.. Ich höre den Boden knarren und leichte Schritte.

JUDE!!! ER IST HIER.

Das kann ich spüren und ihn riechen .

Es wird die schlimmste Zeit ohne dich sein Jude...Aber ich weiß, wir werden uns irgendwann mal wieder sehen.

**Author's Note:**

> Es folgt eventuell eine Fortsetzung. ..


End file.
